


Monsters

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid never believed in monster...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

When Spencer was a little kid, he didn't believe in the monster under the bed like most kids his age. It was too illogical to believe that something like that existed. There was no basis in reality.

When Spencer joined the BAU, he realized he had been wrong as a kid. Monsters did exist. Maybe they weren't the supernatural entity that children believed them to be, but they were real.

They hunted humans like animals. The attacked and killed gruesomely. They went after children, young beautiful woman, young men, or the elderly. Different monsters attacked different people, depending on the type of monster. What made them worse and 100 times scarier than the make-belief monsters was they posed as humans. There was no way to distinguish between humans and monsters before there were victims.

And Spencer was forced to come to terms with that.


End file.
